The Forbidden Key: Ying and Yang
by xXShadowFusionXx
Summary: They are a couple, but they doesn't know when their hidden powers combine, its big enough to destroy the world. Rated T for minor violence and character death(jk).Hint : Chessshipping, Black/Hilbert/Touya x White/Hilda/Touko, Burningleafshipping & Kalosshipping. This is originally named The Legend of the Shadow, it is now changed. This is NOT the sequel of The Blizzard.
1. Somewhere in Arceus

Hi everyone, I'm back from the first story, just letting ya know, this is a chessshipping story, with a bit of burningleafshiping. And this story is a bit sad, it has a good ending but maybe I'll make the chapters end in a exciting part. Enough talking, lets get into the story man!

Disclaimer ; Just like every other story, I do not own pokemon. All the pokemon stuff goes to the respective owner. Maybe I own the story.

* * *

"Uh-huh, okay, yeah. I'll be there, bye." A male voice talked to the phone.

"When is the time?" A female voice peered out.

"Sunday, 4.30p.m. For the battle." The boy said.

"Okay, my knight with shining armor" The girl said as she turn on the TV.

"As you wish, my princess" The boy replied.

They teased each other with their nicknames and the both looked at each other and blushed.

Meanwhile…

"So, His name is Black Blair." A voice said

"And Her name is White Whitlea." Another voice replied.

"Lord Arceus, why do you want to see them?" Reshiram asked.

"Oh shut up Reshiram, Lord Arceus himself has his own reasons." Zekrom said as she flies around.

"Quiet you two!" Kyurem scolded them.

"I want to see them because its just like you two, Reshiram and Zekrom. The Ying and Yang, both must balance to maintain harmony." Arceus explained.

"So there will be a legendary meeting tomorrow, get ready, I will tell the others using telephaty." Arceus said with a cool voice. " You three can leave now."

"Yes master." The three legendaries said as they flew into a portal.

To be continued….


	2. Cheren the Stalker

Chapter 2 is here! Hey everyone I'm back, there has been a lot of school work lately so maybe it will upload slower, I'm sorry for the inconvenience and stuff.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own pokemon, it goes to the rightful and respective owner.

* * *

"Oh my god, I need to do this fast!" White muttered to herself as she combs her hair.

"Are you done yet?" Black shouted outside the bathroom.

"Coming!" White replied. "Today is a really bad hair day!"

Some minutes later…

"I'm done!" White said.

"Lets' go, Hydreigon take us there!" Black said.

"Rowr!" Hydreigon replied.

They went to the pokemon league for the battle, Black told the manager of the Pokemon League that maybe the champion battle can be a double battle, and now the two champions are Black and White.

"Alright! Let the battle begin!" the judge announced.

"Seviper and Braviary I choose you!" The challenger, Alex shouted.

"Go, Hydreigon!" "Go, Druddigon!" Black and White shouted as they threw their pokeballs.

"It looks like the champions is starting with dragon types! How interesting!" The judge said.

There was around 50000 people watching at the stadium, and about 100000 people watching around the world using their TV, life broadcast.

"Dragon Pulse." Black and White said.

"Seviper Leaf Storm, Braviary Aerial Ace!" Alex shouted.

Some minutes later Braviary and Druddingon was unable to battle.

"Go, Ferrotorn!" Alex said.

"Scrafty I choose you!" White shouted.

"Guys Leaf Blade!" Alex said.

"Hydreigon Flamethrower on Ferrothorn!" Black said.

"Scrafty use Double Team, then Close Combat!" White shouted.

"Aw! Alex's pokemon is both unable to battle!" The judge announced.

After the battle Black and White still won. (Sorry I am not good at writing battles)

"Hey Black, lets go somewhere, I'm bored!" White said to Black.

"Wanna go on a date?" Black asked.

"Hell yeah!" White replied as she gave Black a kiss on the cheek.

"That's a good match guys!" Alex said as he catches up to Black and White.

"Yeah, wanna go shopping with us?" White said.

"I thought that was a date, Aww, I had high expectations…" Black said to White.

"A date? You two are a couple?" Alex asked while walking with them.

"Yeah, the news companies gave us a very good privacy life, there isn't a reporter flood in front of our house like other champions at other regions" Black explained. "We kept this a secret because there will be a lot of rumours and stuff."

"Ok, I should get home now, my mom is expecting me to win the champion oh well at least I beaten the elite four." Alex said.

"Don't be sad, you share a strong bond between you and your pokemons." Black said. "You are a good pokemon trainer."

"Thanks guys." Alex said.

After they got back home, Black and White was preparing for a picnic in the kitchen.

"Black, Don't you think Bianca react strangely lately?" White asked with worryness.

"In front of Cheren right?" Black said.

"Yeah" White replied.

"Can't you see she has a crush on him?" Black said.

"Black" White said while looking at Black.

"Yea?" Black said.

White leaned over and kissed Black full on the lips, the kitchen door suddenly banged open.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Cheren said as he freaks out seeing Black and White kissing.

"….Can't you see they need some free time?..." Bianca said. "You are the one who said you want to stalk them."

As Black turned around and looked at Cheren, Cheren immediately ran ASAP.

"CHEREN COME BACK HERE, YOU ARE IN DEAD MEAT!" Black shouted.

"Don't care about him Black." White said as Black walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, we'll see you two later at the picnic site." Bianca said " Bye"

"Cya" Black and White said.

"Black, could we do that again?" White asked.

"Yeah" Black replied as he leaned over and kissed her full on the lips more passionately.

"OOH, Black and White is still kissing! YOU HAVE BEEN STALKED!" Cheren said as he stalked them.

"GET BACK HERE!" Black shouted.

To be continued


	3. Shadow Lugia Encounter

Meanwhile….. at the picnic site.

Cheren and Bianca were chatting and waiting for Black and White to come.

"Cheren and Bianca, sitting under a tree…" Black teased them.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" White exclaimed as she jumped out behind Black.

"No we're not!" Cheren said as he knocks Black on the head.

"Seriously, guys?" Bianca muttered.

"Now c'mon, we know you two both has a crush on each other!" Black let them know about the truth.

Cheren and Bianca's cheek were as red as a tomato when they heard it.

"Really Cheren? Is that true?" Bianca asked Cheren as she turn around to not let him find out she is blushing.

"Aww, look at them lovebirds…." White teased again.

"Just like us?" Black asked and he smiled at White.

After the picnic, as they were going home…..

"WOAH! What was that?" Cheren exclaimed.

"Isn't that Lugia? Cheren use your ultimate brain and tell us!" White said.

"Wait, isn't Lugia white in colour?" Bianca asked.

"It couldn't be….." Black muttered.

"What couldn't be?" White asked.

"The Shadow Lugia…." Black answered her.

"Your Grandparents used to tell us this legend." White said. "But its just like meeting Reshiram and Zekrom."

"No, Shadow Lugia has never been real, I met Lugia once when I was traveling to the Sevii Island." Black explained. "Lugia told me that Shadow Lugia was his evil counterpart."

"Black, do you know Red Fires?" White asked.

"Yeah?" Black replied.

"I haven't told you this but he's my cousin." White said.

"The famous Red Fires is your cousin?!" Bianca was surprised. "OMG"

"We can get some information from him about Shadow Lugia." White said.

"Lets go to Professor Juniper's lab, she may know something." White said

Meanwhile…

Beep….Beep….Beep…

"Black could you pick up that for me? Thanks." Professor Juniper said.

"Hello, this is the Unova Region Professor Juniper's Lab, how can I help you?" Black said politely when he picks up the phone.

"Hi, this is Kanto Region Professor Oaks Lab, is Professor Juniper there?" A male voice from the phone said.

"Oh, she's busy feeding the pokemons, excuse me what's your name? I'm Black." Black said.

"I'm Red, Red Fires. Champion talking to champion huh?" Red said.

"I have bad news…." Red muttered into the phone.

"What bad news?" Black asked.

"Professor Oak, suffered from brain cancer, he died…." Red muttered with a sad voice.

Black could hear someone crying through the phone.

"WHAT?!" Black shouted. "It couldn't be….."

White quickly asked what happened, Black raised up his hand to do a "Later" sign.

"Please tell this to Professor Juniper… Bye…." Red hanged up the phone.

"Professor Juniper, Red Fires just called from Kanto…" Black said, "I have bad news.."

"Well, what is it?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"Professor Oak, he died from brain cancer…." Black muttered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Professor Juniper, do you happen to know anything about Shadow Lugia?" Black asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"We saw it after our picnic." Cheren said.

"WHAT?!" Prof. Juniper exclaimed.

To Be Continued…


	4. Corrupted N?

"I can't find the research papers, maybe next time, sorry." Prof. Juniper apologised for not finding the reports about Shadow Lugia.

"It's okay." White said.

"I guess time for me to go back home." Black said.

"Me too" Everyone said at the same time.

"See you tomorrow!" Cheren said. Everyone walked out of the lab and went to their houses.

"I am so bored….." White said then she rolled on the bed.

She turned on her laptop and clicked on an application called SkyPoke Messager.

On the laptop, she saw

Black ： Online

Cheren : Online

Bianca : Online

Then, she clicked on the "Create Group Call" button and named the group 'Cheren x Bianca'.

She clicked the call everyone button.

"Hey everyone!" White said.

"Hey, I kinda like the group name…." Black said.

"You serious?" Cheren said.

"Wait a moment, combing my hair." Bianca said.

"Who created this group and who named it?" Bianca said, angrily.

"Not me…." Black said.

"White?" Bianca muttered.

"Uhh… yes?" White asked.

"CHANGE THE GROUP NAME THIS INSTANT OR I WILL RUN TO YOUR HOUSE IN 5 SECONDS AND DESTROY IT!" Bianca shouted.

"Okay okay…" White said as she changed the group name to Black x White.

Black blushed a little bit when he saw that.

"Guys I'm bored, my parents are overseas, they'll come back tomorrow, maybe a sleepover at my place?" White asked.

"Hell yeah!" Bianca shouted.

"What about you two gentlemans?" White teased.

"Uhh…Okay" Black said.

"Ok" Cheren said.

Meanwhile…..

"Where am I?" A male voice said.

He is N, N Harmonia, the prince of Unova.

"What is this place?" N said while looking around the void around him.

"You will serve me…" A deep voice muttered.

"Wha-" N blacked out before he can finish talking.

"Let revenge flow through your blood…" The deep voice said again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" N shouted.

"Revenge…Black Blair….. I WILL KILL YOU!" N shouted.

"NOW I SERVE LORD SHADOW LUGIA!" N shouted again.

"Good…" Shadow Lugia said.


	5. The Dream

Meanwhile…..

"White, open the door, I'm here!" Black shouted towards White.

White opened the door.

"Where's the two lovebirds?" White asked.

"They're late." Black said.

"It's like old times, your house is still the same." Black said.

"How come?" White asked.

"Still fit for a rich pretty girl." Black replied.

"Oh shut up." White said as she knocked Black's head.

"Ouch…" Black said.

"My turn." Black said.

"What?" White said as she saw Black leaning closer.

She move backwards slowly as Black move forwards towards her.

"Black?" White asked.

Black put his finger on his mouth telling White to keep quiet.

Soon, White felt her back is on a cupboard, Black leaned closer to her and stopped. Black placed his hands on the cupboard trapping her. (I think so)

Black leaned over and White felt their lips met. They were kissing passionately and they didn't realise something.

"Aww look at them…" Cheren muttered while peeking at Black and White.

"Quiet you fool, keep it down!" Bianca said quietly and she knocked Cheren's head.

"What was that for?" Cheren said.

"You want another hit?" Bianca said.

They walked in and Cheren immediately sang

"Black and White, in the house, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cheren sang to Black and White as they stopped kissing.

"How did you two get in?" White asked.

"You forgot to close the door." Bianca said.

"Now, TONIGHT, WE WATCH A HORROR MOVIE!" White shouted excitedly.

"WOOHOO!" Cheren shouted too.

"Popcorns by any chance?" Black asked.

"You are just like your Samurott, keeps eating." White teased him. "Yes, I have some in the kitchen, but my mom placed it very high, so will you my gentleman help me?" White asked Black.

"Okay." Black followed White into the kitchen.

"Bianca, there's something I meant to tell you…." Cheren muttered.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"Valentines Day is coming, will you…be my date?" Cheren asked timidly.

Bianca turned around to cover her blush "I would love to…" Bianca answered.

They went to sleep after they watched the movie.

"Where am I?" Black asked in curiosity while looking around. He saw a Pokemon flying towards him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I dreaming?" Black asked to that big pokemon.

"I am Arceus, the God of pokemon. You are in my dimension. Yes, you are dreaming." Arceus said.

"I need your help." Arceus asked Black for help.

"What? How could possibly a god need a human to help?" Black said. "I could help you but I don't have god powers."

"White is your beloved one, right?" Arceus asked.

"Yes." Black answered.

"You represents Reshiram, White represents Zekrom." Arceus explained. "You two together represents the Ying and Yang, if both doesn't work together, the harmony of the universe will fall. I need you to help me cleanse evil."

"What's the 'evil'?" Black asked again.

"Shadow Lugia." Arceus said. "He is corrupted, but before that he represents shadow, not evil. He make the lights work by shadowing the other parts."

"I don't have much time, my power is lowering, I'll find you next time. Farewell" Arceus said.

"Bye?" Black said.

To be continued…..


	6. Serena and Calem

A/N : Sorry for not updating about a week, it was Chinese New Year dude. Too busy eating, drinking, playing...

School has just started lately, so maybe 1 Chapter 1 Week. Also, no lemon for this story, maybe the next one...

Also, if you are a grammar freak, please don't be like a douche in the review section.

Urgh, trying to make longer ones...

* * *

"Huh?" Black murmured as he woke up from his dream.

He felt someone was on his arm, he found that White was sleeping on his arm.

"Blackyouidoit..." Black heard White sleeptalking, she got her words stuck together.

"Well I'm really getting thirsty..." Black muttered to himself.

"Guess I'll have to wait till she wakes up,"

Black went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Serena…I was wondering that…." Calem said to his traveling companion in the Victory Road.

"Hmm?" Serena was curious what her partner would said.

"Err…..you know…..would….you…" Calem's cheek started to turn redder and redder.

"Watch out!" Serena jumped towards Calem and pushed Calem to protect him from the stones that were falling down.

Serena was on top of Calem's chest.

"Would you be my Valentine's date?" Serena asked and smile.

"How do you know what I was going to sa-" They got on their feet, before Calem could say anything, Serena leaned over and kissed him, this was their first and ever kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Calem said while scratching the back of the head, they smiled at each other and they hold hands on the way to the Kalos Pokemon League.

* * *

Now Back to B&W

* * *

"Seviper, use Vine Whip, make this dude wake up," White said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Cheren said.

"No, this will fit him right," White said.

"OUCH, MY BUTT!" Black shouted as he was struck by the vine whip.

" .Breakfast," White said in a cold tone.

"Woah woah woah, what has gotten into you White? Why do you sound so cold-blooded?" Black climbed out of his sleeping bag.

"Just playing with ya," White laughed and Black stood up and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

"Argh…. Why does my chest hurts…." Black murmured to himself in shower. Then, he saw a small red mark on it.

"I think White slept on my chest last night," Black muttered.

"BOOM!"

"Woah what was that?" White said curiously.

Black was out of the shower eating his sandwich.

They went out and saw a meteor at the forest.

"Deoxys?" White said to her friends.

"I think not…." Black said.

To be continued…..


	7. Black vs ?

I am so sorry for not updating for a lot of week. I was studying for these weeks. I got a exam on next week. :P

Yep, I'll try to make longer ones if can 1000+ words per chapter maybe...

Yes, I changed the title because this is MY STORY, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"Brr... C-cold..." Bianca shivered while she was waking beside Cheren.

"Here, take my jacket," Cheren handed over his jacket to Bianca, he felt very cold even in his jacket.

"Here, I'll give you mine too," Black also handed his jacket to White.

"Thanks, hero!" The girls said to the heroes that saved them from the breeze.

"I have something which can help a lot, go Embroar!" Cheren sent out his starter, a Fire-Fighting type pokemon.

Everyone felt a bit warmer when the fire pokemon is out.

"Watch out!" Black jumped towards Cheren and pushed him down. Just as they fell down, a huge ice shard flew towards them.

"What the hell..." Cheren muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Kanto...

* * *

Leaf was reading a novel on Red's bed, and the lazy partner was sleeping beside her.

"4.30pm... his mom will come back at 5.30pm..."

"I'll wake him up later to make him make dinner," She muttered.

Some minutes later, Leaf shook Red to wake him up.

"Wake up sleepyhead," she said gently.

"Hmm...Mhmmm...Mmmmm," he muttered something that Leaf couldn't understand.

"3 more minutes..." he muttered again.

"Okay okay..." Leaf said as she continues to read her novel.

Red took a turn and he felt his hand landed on something, something very strange...

"RED FIRES, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DUMMY?!" Leaf shouted while she pinched Red's hand that accidentally touch her breast while he was turning.

"Hmm?...Mhmmm!" he murmured.

"Oh sorry baby! It was an accident! I swear!" Red quickly apologized.

"Apology NOT accepted, give me a kiss and cook dinner right now," she said and she gave a knock on Red's head.

"Yes ma'am!" Red said as he leaned over to kiss her. Their lips were locked for a long time. After their lips unlocked, they gasped for air.

"We didn't kissed for so long since a long time ago, we should to that often," Red joked.

"Whatever, just go cook," she said.

After the dinner is cooked, they sat at the living room waiting for Red's mom. Red told the story of his father like when they are young, Red's father has been confirmed death in a war, but the military never found his body.

"My dad taught me these to protect you after all," he said as he did a shaolin move.

Leaf stood up and leaned over to kiss him, this kiss was longer, longer than the last one. Just as they are enjoying themselves, the door was unlocked, but they didn't heard it.

"Hmm?! Bad moment I guess...hehehe," Red's mom said.

They quickly unlocked their lips and they were at a awkward state.

"S-sorry," Leaf apologized.

"It's okay, me and Red's father also did that when we were young, hehe," Red's mom said as she scratches the back of her head.

"Red and I are going to visit his father's grave tomorrow, I hope you can come Leaf, I want to let him see his soon-to-be daughter-in-law," Red's mom said while she walked to the dining table and taste the food that Red had cooked.

"I'll give that 6 out of 10," Red's mom praised him.

"I'll go together," Leaf said after thinking if she got some schedule tomorrow.

* * *

Back to Numeva Town...

* * *

_"Watch out!" Black jumped and pushed Cheren down to dodge the ice shard that flew at their way._

"You okay?" Black asked if Cheren is okay.

"I'm okay, thanks buddy," Cheren thanked Black while standing up and swept some dust off his clothes.

"We'll go investigate," Bianca said while pulling them.

"Hurray!" White shouted raising her hand up in the air.

"Ice Beam!" A voice peered out. Suddenly a beam of ice shot near them and froze some trees and grass.

"Didn't see that coming, lets be careful," Black advised his friends. They walked to the forest after examining the iced part.

After they went in, they saw someone with a robe, standing on a branch of a tree. The figure had green hair, it also had a ponytail.

'_He looks familiar, where did I saw him?" _Black thought to himself while walking.

"Hey, that guy up there! Who are you and do you know why all these ice things is happening?" Bianca shouted to the figure.

"Ice Beam," The figure said with a radio modified voice.

"White, is that N?" Black whispered to White. White was shocked that Black could take a guess about N.

"No...Its impossible..." White whispered back, "Isn't he...d-dead?"

"He left a shadow on you and let you scared of Ferris Wheels back then, I took a long enough time to cure you White," Black said while he holds White's hand, "Even though he is our childhood friend when we are 3 years old, I...I still miss him,"

"N? Is that you?" Black shouted to the figure, "If it is you, please stop this madne-" Before Black can finish his words, the figure jumped down and tackled Black down with the force jumping down from the tree.

"Black, are you okay? Say something!" White said worriedly.

"Urgh...Chocolate..." Black muttered.

"What? CHOCOLATE?" Cheren said loudly, "What does he mean by chocolate, I'll take this guy down!" Cheren tackled the figure and the figure was still standing still. Black got back on his feet and walked towards the figure and shake his hand, the figure didn't attack Black anymore, the figure also shake Black's hand like they were friends. They leaped backwards after that.

"Black?" White called him. Black ignored everything and pulled out a Ultra Ball, the figure did the same.

"Hydreigon," Black said coldly while throwing out his ball. It has been the second time White saw him like this. Last time was on the Dragonspiral Tower where Black had to battle his childhood friend, N.

"_So that figure is really N, the time at the Tower they did the same, shook hands, leaped back, battle,"_ White thought.

The figure pulled off something attached near his mouth, "Archeops," the figure said with normal voice and threw out his ball.

"N..." Black muttered.

"Hydreigon Dragon Rush!" Black commanded hsi pokemon.

"Archeops Acrobatics!" N did the same. Hydreigon rushed to Archeops and when its about to tackle Archeops down, Archeops dodged with it and give Hydreigon a Whirlwind. Hydreigon roared and flew up the sky and rushed down with full speed and the power of the sonic boom that it is creating, Archeops was hit and fainted.

"Why does their pokemon knows what their trainers are thinking?" Bianca asked White.

"Mind connection and their awareness of the match, Black also taught me that, this is what it takes to be the ultimate trainer," White explained.

"3 pokemon finish okay?" N said. Black nodded his head.

"Abomasnow!" N called out his pokemon loud.

"Abomasnow Ice Shard!" The ice hit Hydreigon and it fainted.

"Return Hydreigon, go Samurott!" Black called out his starter.

"Samurott Dragon Tail!" Black gave his orders.

"Abomasnow Blizzard!" N did the same.

"Everyone go behind something!" White said while pulling everyone to a big stone, "Black come here!" White shouted, again, Black focused on his battle.

Abomasnow was knocked down, fainted. Black returned his Samurott and prepared to do the final one.

"Reshiram," Black said

"Zekrom," N said. (Insert Epic Battle Music here)

"Fusion Flare!"

"Fusion Bolt!"

"Black, I had released Kyurem, he will freeze this world!" N shouted, the two pokemon's moves hit and exploded.

"Not bad, I thought you became weaker," Black said.

"Reshiram, Extremespeed with Dragon Claw!"

"Zekrom, Dragon Rush with Zen Headbutt!"

The two pokemon hit each other and was knock back by the force. White used her HP calculation app at her pokedex, Black was at 367/567, N was at 367/567.

"USE YOUR FULL POWER! RESHIRAM FUSION FLARE!"

"You too! FULL POWER! FUSION BOLT!"

"Oh this is bad..." Cheren calculated at his energy force calculator at his Xtranciver, "Their powers combine, can destroy the whole forest...the people standing here have...20% of surviving.

To be continued...

* * *

Here! Long one here for you guys. Sorry i haven't update for so long!


	8. The Battle

**Last week I had examination, so I didn't write anything. My Microsoft 2013 Free trail was broken...So this story is written on my Android device Evernote, and copied to the fanfiction webpage. My holiday is coming soon, I may not post a lot on holiday because i need to...uhh...play. Lets get into the story!**

* * *

"They have 20% chance of surviving!" Cheren said to White and Bianca. White was looking at Black, she was terrified, afraid that her one and only true love will die.

"Can we stop them?" Bianca asked. "They need to solve it themselves," Cheren said while looking at the battle.

"Argh!" Black shouted. "Yargh!" N also shouted.

"Fusion Flare!" Black commanded his pokemon. "Fusion Bolt!" N also did the same, the legendaries had their attacks empowered to the highest.

"Reuniclus, Light Screen!" Bianca called out her pokemon to protect all of them, "Also use it on Black and N!" White also said.

The pokemon nodded and did the move. Two beams collide into each other, making a very huge explosion, Black and N was bounced back very far away, they hit the tree, Black became unconscious after it. N's eye turned from red to its original colour, green.

"Urgh, what happened, I felt like i was controlled..." N muttered while trying to get up. Cheren helped him up.

"BLACK! Wake up! Why are you sleeping?! Don't die!" White keep shaking Black trying to wake him up, White hugged him and starts sobbing uncontrollably. She felt her hand touch something wet, Black was bleeding.

"I...I am sorry White...I was controlled by an unknown power...Black...Thank you for saving me..." N said while he kneels down one leg and touched Black's neck.

"Take him to the hospital, he is not dead, quick!"N said. Cheren called the ambulance.

"White, I want you to have this, if I get controlled again, I will be stopped easily," N returned back his Zekrom which was hurt badly, and handed the pokeball to White.

White took a master ball out from Black's pokemon belt and returned the hurt Reshiram.

"Seviper, Synthesis! Recover Black's wound if possible," White called out her starter, the pokemon nodded its head and healed Black, Black stopped bleeding and his pale face is better.

* * *

Later on at the hospital...

* * *

"Mrs. Blair, you can go home first, I'll take care of him at night," White requested.

It was evening now, White and Black's mother, Anna, are eating their dinner at the hospital's canteen while Cheren, Bianca and Black's father is taking care of Black.

"I can't let you do that, your mom may be worried! You might be very tired," Anna disagreed White's request.

"But...you need to go to Professor Juniper's lab to work! You will be more tired!" White said.

"Okay...but if anything happens, call me okay? We'll take turn to take care of him," Anna said while smiling.

"You are qualified to be his wife, and qualified to be my daughter-in-law, ehehe," Anna joked.

"Mrs. Blair!" White said while blushing a little bit. "You two are gonna get married after all, right?" Anna asked.

"I hope so, hehehe," White answered and giggled a little bit. "You will love him forever, right?" Anna asked again.

"Yes, I will," White said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"You guys ready to go?" the woman in her forty said while holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah!" the twenty-year-old boy and a girl. The boy wears a red cap, the girl has a white head with a pokeball marking on it.

"Uhh I need to get something, I'll be back, Red and Leaf you two wait here," Red's mom said as she ran off into her house.

"Hey cutie," Leaf said a bit seductively.

"Hey peppermint leaf," Red joked.

"So I taste good?" Leaf joked back.

"Those leaves helped me out when I was at Mt. Silver, they are so tasty," Red said.

"I got some for you, here," Leaf said as she leaned over and kissed him.

When their lips unlocked, they laughed. "Tasty," Red joked.

"Did I miss something?" Red's mom ran back and asked them.

"You must miss that because that event was private," Red joked with his mother, Leaf laughed when he did that.

"Let's go," Leaf said while pulling Red's hand.

Somewhere behind the trees, there's a figure looking at the family. "I miss you all..." the figure said.

* * *

_**To Be** **Continued~~~**_


End file.
